Shuffle Challenege
by MYDAY123
Summary: This is the shuffle challenge! 1. Pick a couple 2. Put on a random song 3. Write about that couple 4. Do that ten times


**1\. Natsu and Lucy- Secret Love Song by Little Mix**

"Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Yes?" I asked. Natsu and I have recently been dating.

As I turned around, I saw him, holding hands with another girl.

Lisanna.

"What?" I finally chocked out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes getting watery. "Just why?"

"I liked you, but then Lisanna came back," said Natsu. "And I just-"

Lisanna started talking, "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Maybe I should just-"

"No, it's fine," I lied. I've always liked Natsu, ever since I first saw him.

I still remember that day, his pink hair was all over the place. His smile was beautiful, showing his dragon fangs.

It's all over.

He had to pick, Lisanna or me.

He didn't pick me.

My heart's been shattered into a million pieces. I wish I never met him.

If only I didn't thank him that day.

* * *

 **2\. Julvia and Gray- Selfie by Chainsmokers**

"Oh my gosh, who is that girl you were just talking to?" asked Julvia.

"Calm down, Julvia. It's just Lucy," said Gray.

"WHAT? HOW DARE SHE?"

"Julvia, we really need to fix this jealously problem you have," said Gray. "If I hang out with a girl, it doesn't mean I like them."

"I will try my best," said Julvia.

"Thanks, Julvia," said Gray. "Anyways, I'm going to talk with Lucy now."

Stay calm, thought Julvia. Stay Calm!

Suddenly, Lucy pushed Gray into a kiss.

Anger boiled into her.

Oh no she didn't!

She ran up to Lucy and slapped her.

"Never touch Gray again!"

After Lucy was taken here of, Gray started thanking Julvia.

"It's no problem, now where should I hide this body?"

* * *

 **3\. Levy and Gajeel- Some Nights by FUN**

Gajeel sighed.

He didn't really know what he felt for shrimp.

Was he...in love with her?

No, it couldn't be.

She had Droy and Jet, why would she pick him?

"Gajeel?" asked a voice. Levy's voice.

"Oh, yeah, what is it you were saying?" he asked.

"Um, well, I wanted to ask you something," said Levy.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow.

"What is it, shrimp?"

"Um, well, I just, I wanted to say..."

Gajeel then realized Levy liked him. He wasn't dense, like Natsu was.

And seeing her blush and all, made him realize he had feelings for her.

So out of the blue, he kissed her.

* * *

 **4\. Erza and Jellal- This girl is on fire by Alicia Keys**

Jellal looked at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of Erza.

Her flaming red hair was like fire, and she had brown chocolate eyes.

Jellal stared at that the picture for a long time.

In other words, he was a lovesick puppy.

But he didn't want to date her, he was afraid that he'd hurt her again. Sure, they might be happy when they first start, but what if something goes wrong?

He wasn't the same person as he was when he was young, the one Erza fell in love with. Would she accept me for who I've become? After all the terrible things I've done?

Suddenly, he saw a note on the ground.

 _Jellal, do you want to date me?_

 _Please, do, I don't care if you think you're not worth it or not. I don't care if you think you'll hurt me or not._

 _I want you._

 _Love,_

 _Erza Scarlet_

Jellal smiled.

Just one date wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 **5\. Erza and Natsu- Hey Soul Sister by Train**

"Hey Erza," said Natsu.

"What do you want?" asked Erza.

"Wanna fight? I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Alright, Natsu," smirked Erza.

"Psst, Natsu, what are you doing? You're doomed," whispered Gray.

"I have a plan," said Natsu.

"Whatever," said Gray.

"Let the match begin!" yelled Mira.

They began fighting.

Erza was winning the battle, as to be expected.

Natsu was on the ground. Erza came to him.

She pointed his sword at him.

Suddenly, Natsu kissed Erza.

Erza was in shock.

While she was in shock, Natsu shot her down. He had won the match.

"That's no fair! Y-you cheated!" yelled Erza.

Natsu shrugged.

"Hey, wanna kiss again?"

"Sure," said Erza.

* * *

 **6\. Natsu and Lisanna- Just a Dream by Nelly**

"Lisanna!" yelled Natsu. "You're alive!"

"Natsu!" yelled Lisanna. She ran towards Natsu.

She gave him a huge hug.

"I will always come back to you," said Lisanna. "After all, I'm your wife."

Natsu blushed.

"You're still into that?"

"I always had a crush on you," said Lisanna.

"W-what?"

"Didn't you notice? I always called you my husband," said Lisanna.

"I thought that was just a joke or something," said Natsu.

"Oh. Well, I understand if you don't like me back," said Lisanna.

"No! I...like you," said Natsu.

Lisanna smiled.

Suddenly, she started fading away.

"What? What's happening?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu, you're in the afterlife. I must live, I must become reborn," said Lisanna.

"What? No!"

"Goodbye, Natsu," said Lisanna. "Maybe we'll meet each other on earth, when you are reborn."

"No! Lisanna!"

Lisanna was gone.

* * *

 **7\. Lucy and Gray- Shake it off by Taylor Swift**

"Lucy's on a date, again," muttered a guild member.

"She's such a player," whispered another.

"She was dating Natsu, Leo, Sting, Rouge, and so many other boys!"

Lucy ignored the,. They wouldn't understand, she just didn't find the right guy yet.

She was going on a date with Gray, Julvia was out on a mission so they wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Hey, Lucy," said Gray.

"Hi, Gray," said Lucy. "What's this place?"

They were in an ice castle, glimmering beautifully.

"I made this place," said Gray.

"For me?" asked Lucy. All the other boys had brought her to something like a movie theater or a fast food restaurant. Never had they made something like this for her.

She had a feeling Gray was the right guy.

* * *

 **8\. Mavis and Zeref- Thoussand Years by Christina Perri**

"Zeref..." whispered Mavis. She hadn't seen Zeref in a long time.

"Mavis?" asked Zeref, shocked.

"Zeref!" yelled Mavis, running towards him.

She started crying.

"Please...d-don't leave me again," whispered Mavis.

"When the sun sets, I'm afraid I'll have to leave," said Zeref smiling sadly.

The cherry blossom trees around them were shining brightly. The sun was going down, slowly. As the sun set, the colors of the sky were beautiful.

"Please, don't be gone for long..."

"Don't worry, meet here in ten years. I'll be here."

As the sun set, the sky became dark. The two couples left.

Ten years later, Zeref was standing in the same spot he had with Mavis.

The cherry blossom tress were now black, and each leaf was falling off, one by one.

The sky was an strange color of gray. Red colors were marked all over the trees.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

* * *

 **9\. Julvia and Natsu- Monster by Imagine Dragons**

"Natsu...I love him. I don't like Gray...what?"

Julvia was so confused.

Was it really true? She loved Natsu?

Suddenly, she heard crying.

Natsu was crying. But why? He almost never cries.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Julvia asked.

"Nothing," he muttered. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Tell me," said Julvia.

"Promise you won't hate me," said Natsu.

"Of course I won't," said Julvia.

"I-I'm E.N.D..."

Julvia gasped.

This boy was...E.N.D? What?

"I'm a monster," said Natsu.

"Shh, no you're not. You're not a monster. You will never be," Julvia said. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Trust me, you're no monster."

* * *

 **10\. Wendy and Romeo- Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding**

"Romeo?" asked Wendy.

"Yes?" asked Romeo, blushing at Wendy.

"Um, I wanted to ask you a question. Would you like some candy?"

"Sure," said Romeo, grinning.

"Which one do you want?" asked Wendy.

"Chocolate!" said Romeo.

"That's my favorite too!"

"Yeah, I heard chocolate is Natsu's favorite too," said Romeo.

"He has good taste," said Wendy.

"Yeah, one day, I want to be like him," said Romeo.

"I think you're fine the way you are," said Wendy.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're really nice, brave, and funny," said Wendy.

"Thanks, you too!" said Romeo blushing. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I have a strange feeling around you, I'm not sure what it is," said Romeo.

"Same!"

"Maybe when we grow up, we'll find out what it is," said Romeo.

 **Okay, that's a wrap! Review which one was your favorite!**


End file.
